


They Never Looked At Us In The Same Way, You Just Didn't Notice.

by Moondancer2006



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Bad Parenting, Character Study, Child Neglect, Loneliness, Maybe - Freeform, Neglectful Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Blackfire's childhood, an explanation of her hatred of her family.
Relationships: It's implied but not very explicitly, Komand'r & Kitten Walker, Komand'r & Koriand'r & Ryand'r (DCU), Komand'r/Terra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	They Never Looked At Us In The Same Way, You Just Didn't Notice.

Starfire had always looked at their parents through rose tinted glasses. Blackfire despised her for it. 

Blackfire had worked hard to please her parents. She was strong, and she was talented. She should have been able to earn their love. 

And she did, before Starfire came along. Suddenly, they paid her less and less attention. Eventually, it was always Starfire this, Starfire that. 

She thought it was her studies, which she had put on the backburner in order to excel in combat instead, so she worked hard and got her grades up. 

It didn't matter. 

Starfire was a social butterfly. Cheerful, outgoing, she was the perfect little girl anyone could ask for. She was always surrounded by friends, always smiling. She was kind and helpful, polite, and everyone knew that they could always go to her for favours. 

She even smiled at Blackfire, something people stopped doing a couple of years after Starfire was born. 

Remembering that one time when she was feeling particularly bad, she was perched on the roof watching the stars, and Starfire had followed her and given her a long hug. 

She had felt better after that. 

That was back when they still loved each other. 

Blackfire was the opposite of Starfire in many ways. She was more withdrawn, rougher, tougher, and although they had the same pretty face, hers seemed fiercer. That made people less likely to approach her. It was fine, people distracted her from being the best anyway. 

But that didn't mean she wasn't kind in her own way. She used to be honest, if anyone did something wrong that caused them problems, she wasn't going to sugarcoat it for them. They either buck up or continue suffering. She didn't mean immediately or anything, she understood that it took time. 

People just interpreted her words differently. She tried to find out how to be more tactful, but she could never seem to say the right thing. She was labelled as uncaring because of that. 

She did help people too, though not as much as Starfire. It was often in private, so no one knew. 

Maybe she should have done it publicly, but she hadn't had the energy too. 

Slowly though, once Wildfire was born, she became bitter. 

It was the difference in the way that her parents looked at her as compared to Starfire that started it. 

She hated it. Their expressions, the way their eyes would harden. Xilo did the same when he looked at the Titans and HIVE, but his was different. 

Their eyes would turn sharp, judgmental, their bodies would become tense, she could see it through their shoulders. Their mouths would turn down, and there was a distinct dislike she could feel from them. 

And it hurt. 

What happened? What had she done? 

She knew exactly what the answer was. It was simple. When Starfire was born, they realised they valued her cheerful and amiable personality and her better looks over Blackfire's. 

Sometimes Blackfire hated that she had inherited her mother's hair. It disgusted her. 

Kitten helped her chop it off until her shoulders when they became partners in crime, which she appreciated. 

Terra had told her that she loved her hair though. And with how much she played with it, Blackfire truly believed she did. 

When it was announced that Wildfire was heir to the throne, she was devastated. The last thing her parents could give her, and it was ripped from her hands. 

She had worked so hard to be the best. But she didn't get anything in return. 

As she silently watched how they acted towards Starfire and Wildfire, she craved the affection and attention they gave them, the warm loving looks, the gentle encouraging touches. 

Instead she stood alone, peeking through a crack in the door. 

It was the birthdays that did it too. Everyone celebrated her siblings' birthdays but they forgot or couldn't care enough about hers. But it was fine. 

She knew that everyone thought she was a mistake anyway. 

Starfire was the only one who bothered to wish her happy birthday, intertwining their hands. 

Blackfire still had the pendant she had given her the very last time she told her happy birthday. 

When Starfire forgot about her 11th birthday, she finally accepted that no one cared. 

She had blown a hole in her wall after that, she was so angry.

It was still no excuse for trading Starfire to be a slave, she knew that. But considering that Starfire was not her family anymore, she couldn't find the energy to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like her alot, honestly.


End file.
